


Save A Horse...

by vaderpowerranger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderpowerranger/pseuds/vaderpowerranger
Summary: What happens when you match a cowboy outlaw with a wild-child vigilante? Well, it's electric, for sure. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

The lilting voice crooning on the jukebox in the dusty bar was barely noticeable over the gruff sound of male arguements, jingling spurs, and the occasional thump of heavy weapons against the wood of tables and chairs.

McCree sat in the farthest corner of the bar, sipping on a glass of whiskey and chewing softly at the end of the cigar protruding from the corner of his mouth. He had just finished a mission for his superiors in Overwatch around his home turf, tangling here and there with the old Deadlock Gang before deciding that he deserved a hard drink, or two, for all his efforts.

The jingle of the bell over the door signaled another hopeless patron to the rundown establishment, but he paid it no mind as he took a large swallow of his drink, wincing as the alcohol burned smoothly down his throat.

A wolf whistle and a few cat calls was what drew his attention from the amber liquid he was swirling in his cup to take in the newcomer. The first thing he noticed was her hair, startlingly white from the roots that slowly faded to blue the closer it came to the tips. Wild, thick curls cascaded down her shoulders and over her chest, bouncing slightly as she hopped into one of the barstools and spoke softly to the bartender for a drink.

Jesse blinked a few times before giving her a full once over beneath the brim of his trademark cowboy hat. She appeared to be in her mid-twenties, but her short stature and baby-faced looks made her seem younger since the bartender made a show of checking her ID. Her legs swung slightly since she was too short to reach the floor sitting fully in her chair, but she didn't seem bothered by the fact.

An older gentleman approached her first, goaded by his half-drunk friends to initiate small talk with the tiny beauty. "Hey there, baby, you seem a little lost in these parts. Mind if I keep you company?"

McCree's eyes narrowed, fingers tightening around his glass, but he remained seated in order to see how the woman would respond.

"Well, aren't you sweet? Unfortunately, I'm going to have to politely decline. I'm from around here so I think I know my way around." Her lips parted in an easy smile, but McCree's focus was on her eyes which were a startling silver color like liquid mercury.

"Hmph. You thinkin' you're too good for me?" the gruff man hissed, moving closer to her in order to intimidate her. "Any woman would fall over themselves to be with me."

"Yes, because I'm betting you force them down, don't you?" She purred, the warmth in her gaze suddenly hardened to ice as she curled her lips in a taunting manner.

He was up and out of his chair before the brute could lay a finger on her, his boot lashing out to take out the man's knees before pulling his revolver and placing it between his eyes. "Didn't your mama ever teach you not to lay a hand on a lady?"

Jesse pulled back, twirling the six shooter around for show before shoving it back in its holster. His arm swept out towards the exit, a smile twisting his lips as the crew scattered out the single doorway and away from the dangerous outlaw.

"Thank you for the help, but I believe I had it under control." She laughed, motioning to the seat next to her in invitation. "I guess I owe you a drink, Mr.-"

"McCree. Jesse McCree."

Her eyes widened slightly, recognizing the name before she smiled sweetly. "Pleasure, my name is Maeve."

He noted no last name, but decided to leave that for later. "What brings you 'round these parts, darlin'? I don't think it's for the scenery, or the locals."

She giggled, "I'm here for work, actually. Just finished up and now I'm looking to unwind a bit." Her hands closed around the two glasses of whiskey, handing him one before clinking their glasses together. "And for the record, I am enjoying the scenery at the moment, Mr. McCree."

"Just Jesse for you, darlin'." He purred, watching as her tongue swiped over her lower lip to catch a few drops of the liquor. "Let's say we-"

His communicator shrilled in his pocket, nearly making him drop his drink before he managed to dig it out and flick it open. "What!?"

Maeve watched quietly, sipping on her drink as he mumbled an affirmative before flicking the phone closed.

"I apologize for drinkin' and runnin', but seems work needs me again. I'll be seein' ya?" He turned to leave with a bitter wave, knowing he had missed a golden opportunity to get to know the little vixen personally.

"Jesse, one more thing." A small hand grabbed his shoulder, fingers grasping his chest armor before yanking him down into a crushing kiss. His tongue instantly darted out, swiping over her lower lip until she opened to him with a whine. He tangled his tongue with hers, savoring the flavor of the whiskey and something sweet as she gripped his biceps. He pulled back reluctantly, memorizing the way her face was flushed pink, lips swollen a slightly as she ran her tongue over them.

Maeve watched him leave with a twinge of disappointment, knowing that since she worked for Overwatch she'd probably never see the outlaw again unless it was with a gun pointed at his head.


	2. Chapter 2

-1 MONTH LATER-

Maeve carded her fingers through her hair, grunting in frustration as they became tangled in the wild mass and forcing her to carefully extricate herself from the jungle of curls.

"Hey, Maeve. Commander wants us on the mat for sparring." a fellow Overwatch agent called across the armory, stepping around a few loose shells before standing beside her right shoulder. "Maeve?"

"I heard you. So much for finishing Lena's mod for her gun." She huffed, placing her tools down before swinging herself off her work stool. A few pops sounded in her back as she stretched out the kinks, groaning quietly while following the agent through the Gibraltar base.

A small group of people were already lined up along the edge of the massive sparring ring, some stretching in preparation while others chatted amiably amongst themselves. Maeve positioned herself as far in the back of the group as possible, not wanting to do any sort of fighting for the day since she had just spent a large chunk of her morning hunched over one of Tracer's guns in a vain attempt to modify the tiny pistol to its owners liking.

A yawn nearly split her face in two, eyes tearing slightly as she cast a casual glance around the mat at the rest of the people beginning to gather and watch. Her head snapped to the left for a double take as a familiar cowboy hat weaved through the crowd until standing at the edge of the rubber mat.

"Jesse!?" she hissed in disbelief, her hand shooting out to grab at the closest person next to her. "Hey, that's Jesse McCree, right? What is he doing here?"

"Huh? He's been here for a bit now, but no one really ever sees him since he stays in the higher ranking section of the base."

Oh, curly fries. Maeve swallowed thickly, remembering the searing kiss they had shared a month ago before parting ways. She wondered briefly if he remembered it as vividly as she did sometimes, but then again, he was a famous outlaw with quiet the fanbase. He probably long since forgot all about her.

"Today, we'll be learning about different power types that you may encounter on missions. This is crucial since you will be tasked with deciding if you can complete the mission based on the obstacles that can pop up at anytime." Commander Morrison popped out the crowd, snapping everyone to attention at his commanding tone. "Maeve, if you'd please join me?"

Maeve shook herself out of her thoughts, shuffling slowly to the center of the mat where her Commander stood with his infamous red visor pointing in her direction. 

"Maeve has the ability to generate, and control, electricity. Bullets are practically useless against her since she can project a magnetic field and stop them in their tracks, sometimes even reflecting them back at the assailants. She can produce extremely lethal amounts of electricity, so allowing her to touch you, or just being close enough to her can prove fatal."

The dull droning of his voice fell into the background as she took a small peek to where McCree had been standing. He was still there, his eyes trained on her form in her tight yoga pants and sports bra, her fair skin on full display to his hungry eyes. His hazel gaze flicked upwards to her own silver orbs, causing her to flush and look quickly away.

"Alright! Whenever you're ready, Maeve. Try not to hold back." Morrison barked, taking a few steps away from her and dropping into a hand-to-hand defensive stance. She jumped, scooting slowly to her right before falling into position herself.

A dull humming began to vibrate along her skin, sparks of blue electrical current dancing along the curls of her hair and arcing down to her shoulders and between her fingers. Morrison's head tilted slightly downward, noting her body posture and possible routes for a clean takedown. His '76' emblazoned jacket was insulated with rubber, giving his core the appropriate amount of protection from her powers, but he worried slightly about her frying the circuitry in his visor.

"You scared, Commander, or are you finally feeling that old age creeping up on you?" Maeve taunted, launching herself forward for a jab at his face to take out his visor. He twisted, striking her in the ribs and knocking the wind out of her, but not without coming away with a few burns and charred gloves.

"With these types of powers you can usually guarantee that the assailant will generate a fair amount of heat," he raised his singed hand to the crowd, his eyes never leaving Maeve's as they circled one another. "Let's finish this up."

He dove at her, forcing Maeve to flip over him in an attempt to avoid him using his body weight to take her down. A lethal charge sparked along her fingertips as she twisted midair, aiming for the metal attached directly to his face before pushing it out from her body. The result was thunderous, a massive boom and the smell of sulfur invaded the room followed by white light that blinded nearly everyone in attendance. Commander Morrison lay on the mat, his visor shattered and a smattering of burns along his cheeks.

"Shit." She hissed, running over to the downed soldier and hauling him into a sitting position. He groaned, the dull patter of metal and plastic against the rubber mat confirming to him that she had indeed destroyed his visor. "Sorry about that. I'm actually really surprised I didn't kill you."

Jack chuckled, waving her hands off of him before shakily moving to his feet. The scar across his face was more pronounced from the soot and redness of Maeve's attack as he turned towards the crowd. "I'm fine, don't worry. As you can now see, Maeve is only ONE type of powerful enemy you may come into contact with. I didn't die from that strike thanks to the enhancements I've had in Overwatch, but just because I survived does not mean that you would. You have to understand whether you would be able to take on an enemy, and if you can't, then accept the fact that it just wasn't your day. We never ask you to take on more than you could possibly handle, that's why we have specialized agents to pick up where you left off. Remember that."

The crowd murmured their affirmation, shuffling around and whispering to one another as a few pairs of eyes flicked to Maeve's still form. Jack turned to her, nodding for her to meet him on the edge of the mat before dismissing the rest of the group to do as they please.

"Commander?"

"Maeve, I think that it's time you moved up. That was a very impressive display of power, and I know that you have been working nonstop on further controlling you powers in order to avoid harming others." His praised caused her to straighten a little and puff her chest out in pride. "I want you to start working closer with our specialized team in Overwatch."

She blinked a few times, "Like with Lena? And Winston? And you!?"

He chuckled, "Yes, a few others as well, but I believe that this will be an opportunity, not only for you, but for us as well."

"Yes, hell yes! I accept, sir, thank you!" Maeve chirped, bouncing a little onto the soles of her feet. "Wait, so this means I would be an offensive agent. Would I still be allowed to continue modifying weapons?"

Jack nodded, his eyes flicking over her shoulder to focus on something that made his eyes harden. "Well, looks like I gotta welcome you to the team, darlin'."

The snowy-haired female twirled around, a flush creeping up her neck that made her grateful her commander was behind her and couldn't see it. "Thank you, Mr. McCree."

"Please, sweetheart, call me Jesse." He winked, turning on his heel and sauntering away from the white haired pair with a jingle of his spurs.

\---

Maeve was excited to say the least; it had only taken her an hour to pack up her belongings and move herself to her new room, which she thought she should have been said about considering how little she had, but she refused to let that ruin her good mood. Lena had been ecstatic about getting to be neighbors with the artsy weapon modifier, dashing about her room and helping her organize everything for the night.

"The showers are just down the hall, they're co-ed so try and avoid 'em around 3 since all the guys usually finish with the gym around that time." Lena zipped across the room to pick up a stack of books before zipping back to begin placing them on the shelves. "Everyone is really nice, so I'm sure they'll definitely take a liking to ya, love."

A smile pulled at Maeve's lips, "Thank you, Lena, for everything. I mean it."

The hero paused for a moment, a companionable silence settling between them before she placed the last book. "I would have done that for anyone, Sparks, you know that. The fact that you actually stayed makes it better."

A hand closed around Tracer's, dragging the brunette's gaze over her shoulder to catch a bright smile. "Let's go meet everyone, yeah?"

"Right!" the speedster chirped, racing out the door with you in tow to the recreation room.

\---

"This is Angela, you probably already know her as Mercy. And that over there on the tire swing is Winston. Torbjorn is probably in the garage with his turrets, but you'll meet him eventually, and then-" Tracer rambled on, pointing to each member of the highly renowned Overwatch team, many of whom Maeve already knew in passing. A small bubble of awe, with a smidge of fangirl, fizzled in her chest as she fought valiantly to project an air of professionalism with each new face.

"Ah, someone new to the team!" A booming voice caused Maeve to jump before a pair of massive hands spun her around and lifted her by the waist to come face-to-face with an older gentleman with a thick beard. "Reinhardt at your service!"

"Um, hello! It's a true pleasure to meet you, my name is Maeve." she smiled, a little unnerved that he had so abruptly picked her up, but happy that she hadn't zapped him in her shock. "Forgive me for being abrupt, but could you put me down?"

"Oh, my apologies!" he shouted, a laugh vibrating through him as he placed her gently down. "I get ahead of myself sometimes!"

A much shorter man waddled around the giant German, his beard was tied into two braids and extended down to his pelvis. His right hand was replaced with a large claw-like prosthetic and much of his skin was smeared with grease. "A pleasure to meet you, my name is Torbjorn."

You shook his hand softly, ignoring the smudges of oil left on your skin since you were used to getting particularly filthy in your own job. "The pleasure is mine."

Everyone began to crowd around her, a few introducing themselves as Genji, Lucio, Anna and even Fareeha. They asked her many questions about herself, inviting her to spar with them and even offering to teach her a few things that would help her in the field. Maeve was a little overwhelmed with at all, quickly finding a way to excuse herself by claiming she had a headache and was going to lay down for a moment. They said their goodnights, Reinhardt being the loudest of them all before she disappeared around the corner and began the trek to her room. Her chest ached a little when she realized that a certain cowboy hadn't been around for her to ogle, but she shoved the thought away to the back of her mind. A shower would help relax her, it was only 1 PM, so the men weren't due to be in the showers anyway, she concluded with a nod of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you know the drill! Only for those 18+! You have been warned!! -Vader

The showers were set up rather nicely, with the locker room being the first section and then the massive tiled room with shower head situated at intervals in the circular space. Steam billowed thickly in the air as Maeve ducked her head under the spray, groaning as the hot water washed the stress of her day down the drain. The scent of her cherry blossom shampoo mixed with the steam, flooding the shower with the sweet smell as she scrubbed it into her hair.

As she rinsed out the suds her mind traced back to her earlier thoughts about McCree. Why wasn't he there in the rec room? Maybe he was at the gym? Tracer had said there was a gym, but hadn’t had the chance to show her it after all the confusion with the other members crowding her for information. Disappointment settled in her stomach, she had wanted to see him and maybe expand on what they had experienced in that bar, but it seemed fate was determined to undermine her.

She huffed, lathering her hands with her vanilla body soap and beginning the task of cleansing her skin. Her hands lingered along her breasts, mind flashing the Jesse and what he would do when she would be able to take advantage of him. Heat settled low in her belly as she cupped her breasts, forefingers and thumbs pinching the rose-colored peaks as she hummed in pleasure. Her right hand swiped lower, down her soft stomach, leaving a trail of suds in its wake as she reached her mound.

Pleasure spiked through her blood once her finger swirled over her clit, dragging a hungry moan from her lips before she slid a little lower. Her fingers teased her entrance, imagining it was McCree's rough digits penetrating her and rubbing roughly against her g-spot.

"Oh god," She gasped, undulating her hips and grinding her clit into her wrist as she approached her peak. "Jesse, please-"

\---

Jesse sighed, tugging his sweat soaked shirt over his head and kicking his shorts down before padding over to the shower room. Steam was already billowing out of the doorway, but he figured since it was 2 PM that it was another one of the guys come to get their shower in before the crowd showed up. Reinhardt was a shower hog, and it was rather awkward showering with Torbjorn since his height brought him eye level with everyone's junk.

He stretched slightly, releasing the tension in his shoulders, biceps flexing as he set one foot against the tile.

"Jesse, please."

Freezing, he looked to his right, eyes widening at the sight of Maeve completely naked in the shower, water cascading down her form. Her left hand pinched and rolled her left nipple between her fingers, her lips caught between her teeth as her hips ground down onto the hand that was buried between her thighs. He inhaled quietly, thanking his luck stars that he had the sense to come and show early.

He moved more behind her not wanting her to catch a glimpse of him and ruin her little show, his throat constricting as she moaned and lashed her left hand out to lean against the wall. At this angle he could see her fingers piston in and out of her soaked core, the tiny pink opening stretched around the invading digits. His dick twitched, swelling quickly to life at the thought of how tight she would feel around him.

"Jesse, right there, oh yes." She moaned, her hips jerking backwards as though to impale herself further onto an invisible member. Her shuddering grew more pronounced, thighs shaking and he could see her cunt twitch, giving away how close she was to orgasm.

'Fuck this.' he thought, stepping forward and closing his hands around her breasts, yanking her bodily back into his hard chest with a gasp. "Well, hello there, sweetheart."

"J-Jesse!? What are y-you-"

"Oh don’t go actin' all embarrassed on my account. Why didn't you just ask if you needed a lil'- relief?" He purred, nibbling at her neck while his fingers began playing with her stiff nipples. "All riled up because of me, I think that makes it my responsibility to sort you out, doesn’ it?"

Maeve trembled, his hand left her breast and grasped her wrist, bringing her slick fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean of her essence. He moaned in his throat, twisting her around and pushing her back against the cold tile, but she could care less about the temperature difference. "Jesse-"

"Hush, darlin'. Let me take care of you." He sunk to his knees, his hands lifting her by the hips and settling her legs over his shoulder, further pressing her shoulders into the tiles. Her skull cracked against the wall at the first swipe of his tongue against her core, the fine hairs of his beard tickling her thighs as his fingers stroked soothing circles into her skin. He alternated between firm presses to her clit and pressing the length of his tongue into her, his moans sending delicious vibrations through her.

"Oh, god!" She shrieked, grabbing onto his damp hair to anchor herself as he sucked her clit into his mouth, tongue lashing the sensitive bud between sucks.

"The name is Jesse, sweetheart, but I'll be your God if it lets me do this to you." He purred, hands grabbing the globes of her ass and pressing his face deeper into her dripping cunt. She clenched around his tongue as he fucked it in and out of her, the knot in her stomach loosening with each stroke of that talented muscle. He grinned against her, tracing back up to her twitching clit and placing two fingers just outside of her entrance. "Are you about to cum?"

Maeve groaned, nodding quickly as she twitched her hips downward trying to take his digits and push herself over the edge. "Please."

Jesse smiled, closing his lips around her clit and sucking harshly, fingers rubbing along her opening. She howled, back arching and pulling his head deeper into her as she tumbled over the edge. He quickly jammed his fingers into her pulsating pussy, moaning around her as she squeezed rhythmically around him and gushed her fluids over his hand. His tongue lapped gently at her, cleaning her and allowing him the satisfaction of tasting her sweet flavor before he carefully lowered her feet to the floor.

She stared down at him through lidded eyes, chest heaving as she collected herself from her high. He smiled, standing slowly and leaning down to plant his lips against hers, tongue sharing her flavor with her. "Think you're ready for more?"

She giggled, tiny fingers tracing from his shoulders down his prosthetic arm before closing around his aching length. He inhaled sharply, struggling to keep his hips still as she pumped him a few times, tongue passing over her lips. "I get all that lip service and you think I won't reciprocate?"

He chuckled, his respect for her climbing higher at the comment. "Maybe next time?"

"Deal, Mr. McCree." she purred, secretly screaming at the fact that he wanted to have a 'next time' with her. His hands reached underneath her, grasping her ass and lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist. The muscles in his arms flexed as she reached between them, taking his pulsing length and guiding it to her entrance. He moaned at the heated fluid that leaked from her and onto him, burning deliciously like molten lava against his head.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." He growled, lowering her so his head sunk into her passage. They both moaned loudly at the feeling, her hands wrapping around his neck and tangling in his hair.

"Then don't." She whispered, laving the shell of his ear with her tongue. He snapped, dropping her weight completely onto him and choking at the tight heat that swallowed his cock. "Fuck, you're so tight!"

Maeve whimpered, unused to the stretch of his massive cock but she bit her lip and used her legs to raise herself before driving back down onto him. Pleasure exploded behind her eyes, blinding her for a moment before the contrast of his flesh and metal hands on her hips brought her back. He drew back fully, enjoying the friction of her pussy before driving back in, his head pushing against her cervix.

Caution flung to the wind, he drove into her like a mad man, his cock a piston inside of her tight channel while she tried vainly to meet his thrusts. Her thighs ached and she knew she'd have trouble walking after this round, but damn if she wasn't in heaven with this man between her legs.

McCree groaned, the thumb of his metal hand flicking at her clit while his head dropped to suck a hickey into the flesh where her neck met her shoulder. "Oh god, I might not last very long, darlin'."

"I don't care, this is too good to stop!" She shouted, pressing her shoulders into the wall and thrusting down hard. He yelped, their bodies tumbling to the floor as he lost his footing against the slick tile. Instead of stopping she picked up the work, her hips driving onto him and wringing moans and sighs from him as she worked him over. Her pussy twitched around him and he swirled his thumb faster over her clit, biting his lip to keep from cumming as she tightened around him. Her teeth sunk into his shoulder, screams muffled as he let go, his seed coating her insides in thick ropes that caused her to shudder against him.

He pulled her away from his shoulder, wincing at the stinging injury before kissing her softly, sucking her lower lip into his mouth. They groaned as he pulled his softening length out of her, their hands working together to help each other of the floor. She winced slightly once fully standing, her legs feeling like gelatin.

"I'm sorry. I knew I was pushing you too hard." McCree mumbled, pink staining his cheeks as he rubbed her shoulders.

Maeve laughed, her fingers stroking his cheek before standing on tiptoe to kiss him. "To be honest, I'm not sorry at all. That was the best sex I've had in my entire life."

Their laughter drifted out into the locker room where a blushing Reinhardt, Genji, Lucio and chuckling Torbjorn stood waiting beside the lockers. "I told you that she was the one he was all hot and bothered for!"

The turret loving mechanic was soundly knocked over the head by the large German, whether to chastise him for almost getting them caught or simply because he was right, the world would never know.


End file.
